As the communication technology develops, people start to place calls in contemporary information networks to complete increasingly more communication in their daily lives. Such calls include telephone calls in the wired telephone network, and voice calls and video calls in the mobile Internet.
In the prior art, the information recommendation during various calls is rather simplistic. Taking telephone calls in a wired telephone network as an example, the information that each involved party in the call can see is merely the telephone number of the other party before the answering party answers or hangs up the call.